


Not Too Bad

by Driverpicksthemusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bobby Finds Out, Bobby knew, Canon, Coming Out, Confessions, Destiel Fluff, Eventual relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sam Finds Out, Short lived angst, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Witches, Witches curse, canon destiel, dean under spell, friggin witches, smut free, truth/love spell, unwanted confessions, witch spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driverpicksthemusic/pseuds/Driverpicksthemusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case in Portland Oregon leaves Dean struck with a truth/love spell. He ends up confessing something he'd rather keep quiet, just asking a question will have him answering the truth and nothing but the truth. This will be fun *rolls eyes sarcastically*. Friggin Witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Not a one shot, and I will update daily!

"So get this, in Oregon a bunch of people went missing last week, and one today."

"You think it's our kind of thing?" Dean looks away from the T.V and turns  to Sam.

"Probably," Sam shrugs at him, "Should we check it out?"

"Tomorrow. I'm going to watch my show and try to not kill anything tonight." He puts his feet on the coffee table in front of him and leans back on the couch.

"Whatever, I'm going to read more about it," it was only a little past 11 so doing research wasn't too bad. 

The soft tapping on the keyboard is drowned out by the sound of Dr. Sexy MD's voice, "Dude, you're developing a problem."

"I am not, it's called a commitment to the characters, and everything to do with it."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous because I like the show more than you." The smugness in his voice has only a hint of truth. Hey! It's _the_  Dr. Sexy. Who could blame him?

"Like I said, it's a problem. Have you considered therapy?" He jokes, which only results in an eye roll.

By the time it's about 1:30 Sam shuts his laptop, and Dean is asleep on the mildew scented sofa. He couldn't find anything that they didn't already know,but they'll start heading out tomorrow. 

Dean wakes up with a crick in his neck and face down on the couch.  Even though it was in the bunker, the couch was pretty old. He gets up to get coffee and sees Sam already sitting at the table eating toast. 

"Up already Sammy?" 

"Yea, I wanted to read more about the case before we check it out. I can't find anything the occurred before now, and the only connection between them was the highschool they went to. They all graduated the same year. They are all about 26-27 now."

"Ok, anything else?" He shakes his head. That's fine, how did the Vic's die?"

"Well the first one died of a sudden heart attack."

"At 27?"

"Yea, and the other two had their eyes scratched up and a whole lot of blood in their brain."

"Lovely," Dean pours his coffee. "Tell me again why we go after things like this?"

Sam just shrugs his shoulders and laughs. "I think it might be a witch," he says after a while.

"Maybe, when do you want to go?" Dean tries to hold back a groan, those damn witches.

"Later, I still have to take a shower."

"Alright," he's already finished his coffee so he goes to his room to get some things before they go. He grabs a few extra bags of salt, and the knife he hides in his drawer.

Deans dressed and ready to go in ten minutes but has to wait for the moose to finish. 

Long story short, Dean got annoyed, some words were said, Sam left with wet hair. 

Hes still mumbling under his breath when he walks to the impala, "Hey! You're the one who refuses to take anything less but a 30 minute shower," he says coolly.

That earns him an award worthy Winchester bitch face, "I didn't eat, so I'm stopping at a diner to get a burger. Are you going to want anything?"

Sam grumbles a small, "just a drink, thanks."

"Whatever Sammy,"

"He's just pissy he didn't get time to groom his mane," Dean says to the girl at the counter when she gives him a questioning glance. 

She giggles a bit before taking their order down, "That will be all?"

"Yea, thanks." Sam nods to the girl in appreciation. 

"Are you going to stop pouting now?" Deans asks, getting more annoyed at his fully grown adult brother who is man enough to get over it. 

"Yea, whatever." He rolls his eyes but returns to his normal behavior, he doesn't want to be stuck in a car with his pissed off older brother. 

It isn't long before they get what they ordered and take it to go. They can't afford to take a stop too long, just in case someone else kicks the bucket.

The giant man-puppy is fast asleep by the time they're almost there, and because it is getting late out, Dean decides to stop the car and attempt to get his four hours in.

They both wake up to the sound of cars driving by, and with groans coming out of each of them, they continue their trip to Oregon. Dean, who is still a little groggy and had sleep in his eyes, puts in an AC/DC cassette tape in. 

They drive the rest of the way in comfortable silence, it didn't bother them much; it was actually quite peaceful. (Despite having Deans loud music playing.)

Dean passes a sign reading: 

WELCOME TO PORTLAND

and sighs in relief, finally the damn car ride was over. He loved his baby, don't get him wrong. He just couldn't sit for any longer, it's driving him insane. It seems to be the same for the Loreal model beside him also. 

He can't say he's looking forward to the hunt, he's dreading it actually. It had to be witches? Seriously? They're all bitches, Dean rolls his eyes internally, completely 100% done with witches bullshit.

They first stop at a motel a few miles in, drop off their things, and get dressed in their uncomfortably stiff suits. 

To Deans disappointment they have to get to the murder scene involving things normal policemen would never realize. 

When they get into the car Sam informs him about the girl that had just died, "Her name was Julianne, and somehow she magically slipped onto a glass cup." Dean gives him a look as to say, 'so?' And Sam continues. "She was sitting down, completely sober by the way, and had a full nights sleep."

Dean clenches his jaw, friggin witches. He could never understand how someone could do that to another person for enjoyement. Sure, he's said he enjoyed killing a few of his enemies, but it still took a toll on him. "How old?"

"26," it fits the pattern of the deaths so they continue their drive there. 

They pull up to a small cafe, it has caution tape wrapped around it entrance so the two have to duck under. Well, Dean does, the moose can step over it effortlessly.

Sam walks over to three paramedics in uniform with Dean at his side, and they present their fake FBI badges to them. "What's the FBI here for? A lady just slipped on a glass?"

"Oh, it's just uh for uh, practice, my partner is new and we're starting out small. Just making sure it wasn't something strange, considering how she was sitting down."

The paramedics nod toward the direction of the broken glass and blood spill in the far left of the room.

"Failed cup song?" Dean jokes.

Sam gives him an, 'I'm unamoosed' face and Dean clears his throat and examined the scene. "So? What do you think?" Sam asks.

"Im not sure, were there any witnesses?"

"Yea, a lady named Carla."

"Ok, where does she live?"

_____________________

The imala loud engine could be heard through out the entire run down neighborhood.

They walk up to Carla's house and right after they knock on the tacky maroon door a certain angel pops up beside them.

"Cas? What are you doing here man?"

"I heard you were working on a case, I was going to ask if I could become apart of it."

"Oh uh, sure Cas?" Says Dean a little unsure if the Angel could assist with questioning or not. "We're just talking to witness of Juliannes death."

"And she died by 'slipping while sitting?' Am I correct?" Deans a little proud that the Angel is finally using air quotations correctly.

"Yea, they're was blood everywhere and the glass was spread all on the floor in a bunch of small pieces. We already went to check it out."

Just as Castiel nods his head a small built lady with brown hair and eyes opens the door. Deans first reaction is to hit on her, but he refrains himself when he realizes they were questioning her about a murder. He drops the charming smile and starts greeting her.

"Hello, Carla right?" She nods. "I'm agent smith and this is... Agent smith no relation."

"Hello, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here? I already answered the paramedics questions." She sounds a bit confused but there is also something laced in her voice that Dean can't quite place. It was a sort of charm and ease.

He let his suspicion go when Sam started asking questions with his 'I feel sorry for you' puppy dog eyes. "So Ms...?"

"You may just call me Carla," she nods for him to continue.

"What did you see when Julianne slipped," Cas looked like he was going to step in to say that she didn't slip and that it wasn't possible, but Dean pulled him back a little.

"Jules uh, she just fell and hit her head on the cup." Dean and Sam look at each other, and quickly and silently decide that she wasn't telling the complete truth.

"Jules? Were you two friends?" Cas says with a small head tilt.

"We were, before. Before she did something that made me change my mind."

"Were?" Dean asks.

"I got divorced a little while ago," she seemed a bit uncomfortable with this situation. "She was a really close friend but I uh caught them in the act, if you know what I mean." Her face lost its content look as she was explaining to the three of them.

"Thank you, Carla. That will be all, here's my card if you need anything," Sam hands he a card with one of the phones numbers on it.

She takes the card and closes they door behind them. "So what do you think?"

"I think she's hiding something, maybe revenge? It makes sense, the wife catches her husband cheating on her with her best friend. I'd want revenge."

"Possibly. We can check for hex bags tomorrow. Right now I just want to grab some food and beer and watch some TV," says Dean with a yawn.

"That's fine, Cas are you coming?" Cas nods and slides into the back of car.

"I can search for hex bags if you wish, it will only take me a moment."

"Thanks Cas, that would help a lot," before Dean can turn around to look at him he's vanished.

Though not for long, it's only a few seconds before the trench coat is in view again. He's holding up a bag with stitched with odd symbols in his hand and gives it to the taller Winchester.

He opens it and examines the inside, "Bird bones, a tooth?, hair, and I think a feather?"

"Ok, so we've classified it's one of those bitches, are we going to go back to look for the one controlling the spell?"

"I'm sure we already know who it is."

"Well, yes. But shouldn't we check before we do anything drastic?"

"To. Mor. Row." Dean says with emphasis, he's tired and wants to watch some reruns of Dr. Sexy.

Sam nods with a small laugh and attempts to turn down the radio. Just as he suspected his hand was swatted away by his big brother before he even reached half way. He gives up and listens Bon Jovi who apparently "rocks on occasion."

It doesn't take them long to reach their motel, and because they have some time on their hands, so they decide to watch a movie.

Dean almost squeals in excitement when he sees Star Wars is on next, his exhaustion dissipated. Since Cas hasn't seen any of them, and because of Deans excitement they watch the movie together.

Sams sitting on a chair that was pulled from the small table and Dean and Cas are sitting next to each other on the couch. The Angels a bit closer than Dean would've liked, but he was too engrossed in the movie to care.

After the first movie the next one was on, Sam turned in for the night and it was only 8:00. Dean and Cas stayed up watching two more movies, it was around 1:30 before Dean passed out on the lumpy couch.

Cas doesn't sleep but he stayed with Dean on the couch when he fell asleep all night.

Dean woke up to Sams snickering, he opens his eyes slowly. He looks like he's trying to hide his laughter, and Dean looks at him and realizes he's leaning against something. He sits up and looks at the thing beside him. Oh. It's Cas, he was leaning on Cas, he groans and runs his hand over his face. "Dude come on, I just fell asleep no big deal."

Yes but you fell asleep on his shoulder, he mentally adds to himself. "Y-yea whatever man," Sam walks off, still laughing a bit. "I'm going to grab some food, want something from the diner down the street?"

"Bacon burger and fries," Sam walks out the door and he turns to a fairly confused looking Cas. "You can't let me do that, Cas. I know it was an accident for me to fall asleep on you, but you should've woken me up."

In a weird way, he kind of was ok with doing it, he slept pretty well and he had no nightmares. It's been a while since he's slept that well. "You looked peaceful, and I am aware it is difficult for you to sleep at times, I wanted to make sure you had a good nights rest."

"Thanks Cas, but next time just shove me off a little." They both drop that conversation after Cas nods his head. Wait. 'Did I say next time? There is so _not_ going to be a next time.

He gets up to grab some coffee after he turned the TV back on for Cas, he comes back and sits on the chair this time. He turns to a channel that has a new bee documentary on it. With a knowing sigh he sits back and let's Cas watch it. 

Its horribly boring, and he finds himself looking at Cas most of the time. How he has a small smile playing on his face, and how he genuinely enjoys the show. Deans face is brought up to a grin. He can't help but be a little proud of how he made the Angel happy. 

He ends up staring at his blue eyes and admiring his face, he's never noticed how handsome he is, he stops. 'What the hell? Did he just think of Cas as handsome?  Ok enough thoughts for today' he forces himself to watch the documentary, he's not paying much attention though. 

It's not like he hasn't appreciated Cas's looks before, but it's not any more comforting knowing it. Dean always brushes the thoughts away by telling himself that it's fine to acknowledge another mans, or celestial being of intent's looks. And sure, ok, maybe sometimes he looks at Cas's lips and wonders if they're as soft as they look, maybe he wants to press his own against them. 

Ok maybe he wants to lay on Cas's shoulder a fall asleep, maybe it scares him a lot. But, it scares him. He's a ladies man, a ladies man who also wants to kiss a man. He refrains himself from running his hand over his face. He has to remind himself, "you can't have a crush on an angel, you can't have crushes." It's Cas. It's not like it a lady at a bar and he's trying to get laid. He doesn't dare let anyone know about this, not even Sammy. 

Soon enough Sam walks through the door ceasing his thoughts with the smell of food. He relaxes for a while, he's able to avoid his thoughts so that's a plus.

Dean opens his styrofoam box and grabs half of the grease filled burger, he then hands the other half to Cas and puts the fries in the middle. It's a habit that began when he found out Cas still occasionally ate burgers, he liked the taste. Cas took his fries when Dean wasn't looking anyways, so they just shared that also. Sam doesn't even bat an eye at it, the first time though his eyebrow seemed to reach his hair line. He was suprised Cas still had his hand.

They are all content in just sitting there enjoying their food until they have to get going again. 

Once they're all fed, they plan where they're going to go, "so the three of us go back to 'check in' on Clara," clarifies Sam. "And then Dean and I will talk to her a bit while Cas uses his angel mojo to search for hex bags."

"Got it," Dean and Cas say in unison.

Dean takes a quick shower while Sam gets ready, and Cas waits to leave. In just twenty minutes they're sitting in the car ready to go.


	2. Shithead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets hit with a witches curse, it's a while before he starts noticing the effects.

Deans lost in thought most of the drive to Carla's house, he keeps recapping the image of Cas's long eyelashes, and his bluer than blue eyes. He shakes his head clearing his subconscious and pulls up to a shabby one story house.

The brunette is home, but has clearly either just got up, or just got out of bed with someone else. Either way she seemed surprised that the trio were at her front door once again. "Agents?"

"Hello Clara, our boss had sent us back here to do a quick search. It's just for precautionary measures, we need to explore every possibility."

"O-okay, let me just uh hold on," the boys had just realized she was in a robe and likely had nothing under it. She came back in a few minutes with faded blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and a man by her side. He had a good 6 inches on her, he had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looked a bit flustered still but let the three of them in.

"Thank you, I promise it will be quick," says Sam. Dean and Cas follow Sam inside and Cas starts to look around. The two of them look at the couple, ready to ask them questions.

"How have you been?" Dean asks, awkwardness clear in his voice.

"I'm fine, still shaken up about Jules, but I'm better." The man next to her wrapped an arm around her in attempt to comfort her.

"That's good, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Sam asks gesturing towards the blonde man.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Tony." His voice is higher than what they expected, not too high just higher. Dean had raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Nice to meet you," they each greeted him.

"I am done," Cas's gruff voice says.

"Thank you, that will be all." Dean nods to them as well as Sam. Cas just follows them out and towards the car.

"Did you find anything Cas?" Cas holds up a bag with symbols on it in front of Dean.

"Ok, so atleast we know she did it." "That and she's moved on pretty quickly." Says Sam sarcastically.

"I know, it's weird. She wanted to kill someone for sleeping with her husband but now she's sleeping with someone else." Dean opens the small rag and grabs the insides. "Did you find anything else?"

"There was a small box, I couldn't open it without making too much noise." Cas says. "Are we going to make sure she doesn't do this to anyone else?"

"Yea, but we need somewhere to look after her," Sam says thinking of a hiding spot.

"I could watch over, and if anything happens I will call you two immediately," Cas suggests.

"That would be great Cas, I'm sure she won't act up right now, you could come back to motel with us and research if you would like," says Dean trying to hide the hope in his voice. Cas makes things more interesting when he's around. It's not weird.

"I suppose that would be fine," Cas sits back a bit in his seat and Dean starts up the impala. Musical already playing so they don't have to worry about turning on the radio.

Deans still tapping his fingers to 'Highway To Hell' on the steering wheel when they reach the motel. Cas seemed especially confused at the lyrics. "There's no 'Highway To Hell' Dean what are they talking about?"

Dean laughs a little at the angels cluelessness, "Dude, it's just the lyrics. It's not literal."

"Oh ok," he straightens his head out and opens his eyes to a normal size. Dean still has a small smile playing on his face, when they're researching. He can't help but feel a little happier each time he sees Cas tilt his head in the adorable way he does. Hey, don't judge, it's adorable. Yes, a Winchester can say adorable. It's not weird.

Dean returns to flipping the pages in a dusty book untill Cas says he has to return to watch over Carla. He nods towards Sam and says, "Goodbye Dean." And vanishes.

"He really needs to work on goodbyes," says Sam laughing a bit. Dean agrees and opens a beer.

A little while later Sams phone rings, "Hello?" Dean mouths, 'who is that' but is ignored.

After a bit of talking and a goodbye mixed with a thanks, Sam turns to his brother. "Dude, it turns out Carla was talking to Julianne before she died, she was asking questions about her husband that she refused to answer. Also her husband is still alive, he might be the next victim."

Dean rolls his eyes internally, "damn witches, and their stupid spells. Why do they keep doing this, it never ends well for them." Sam only shrugs and continues.

"I was told where he is, his name is Brian and he lives alone in a two bedroom apartment."

"Ok, so we call Cas and tell him to meet us there?"

"Yea, you call him. I'll start grabbing a few things from the trunk." Sam gets up and grabs the keys from the counter. Dean already has his phone ringing when Sam opens the door.

Cas picks up after the second ring, "Hello, Dean."

"Hey Cas, the husband isn't dead yet, we need you to meet us at his apartment in 20 minutes," Dean continues telling him the address and Cas agrees.

"I will be there, it seems like Carla is putting a few things into a bag, you should hurry."

"Thanks Cas," and he hangs up. Dean grabs his jacket and heads outside to meet Sam. "We have to go now."

Sam doesn't say anything but he follows Dean to the car and gets into the passenger seat.

The drive doesnt take long, maybe ten minutes. It would have been more but Dean was trying to hurry before Carla got there.

The apartment is a lot nicer than Carla's run down house, and it's in a nicer neighborhood. They almost it run up to the door and start pounding on it. 

A man with light brown hair and blue eyes answers the door. His eyes are lighter than Cas's and have more yellow in them. In Deans opinion Cas's more handsome than the Tony guy.

"Can I help you?" 

Dean and Sam shove past the man dragging him inside, Sam shuts the blinds and locks the door, "Don't answer the door when your ex wife comes."

"What's going on?! Who are you guys?!" The man sounds frustrated and confused so Sam tries to sort it out. 

"Brian, listen to me. Carla your ex-wife is coming to hurt you. She killed Julianne when she wouldn't answer her questions about your affair with her. We think she's on her way to plant a hex bag on you. I cant really expl-" SAMs cut off by a banging on the door.

Dean shushes them and motions for them to duck down. He walks towards the front door and tries to look through the peep hole. The door bangs again and Dean jumps back. The hinges are starting to shake and the door is loosening. He joins Sam and Brian by the couch and wait for her to come in with a gun in his hand. 

Sam has a knife in the hands and had given Brian a throwing knife. The door is thrown open and a Carla walks in with a smirk on her face. To many people her small frame might not be so menacing, but its like a munchkin chasing you with a knife: terrifying.

"Welcome to the party, bitch," says Dean. 

She only smiles in return, "Hello Brian, ready to answer some questions?" Her grin growing wider. 

"W-what are you talking about Carla? What's going on?"

"Why Julianne? Why my best friend?! We could've been so happy together!" She yells. Brian flinches and Sam steps in front of him. "You cheated on me with my BEST FRIEND! Answer me!" Her vocal chords sound like they're threatening to snap. Brian just stares at her with his mouth opening and closing like he's trying talk but can't get the words out. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," his words were getting quieter each time.

"Tell me why!" She demands, he only stares. She yells in frustration, breaking one of the Windows. A spell is thrown forward, it shimmers and has a faint blue glow. It's meant to go to Brian but it heads towards Sam. At the last second Dean throws himself in front of him.

"Dean!" All Dean can remember is a bright white glow before passing out.

________________

Dean wakes up on a lumpy mattress and a headache.

"What the hell," his voice is more raspy than he expected. He looks up and sees Sam sitting on the bed beside him, and Cas standing at the edge of the bed. "Dean?" Asks Sams unsure voice. "What happened Sammy? Where's the bitch- sorry witch?" He's rubbing the top of his nose, trying to relieve his headache.

"The witch, she hit you with some sort of curse. You fell unconscious almost immediately so we haven't been able to check the effects of it yet." Says Cas, sympathetically.

"Friggen witches, with their friggen spells and curses, is she dead?" Dean looks at their nodding heads and smiles small. His head still hurt tremendously but it wasn't pounding as much as it was when he first woke up. Though a dull throb is still felt behind his eyes.

"I can relieve you of your pain if you wish?" Cas had his arm outstretched to place on Deans forehead. He just closed his eyes and awaited for his headache to go away. Soon enough Cas's cool fingers are placed on his face and the pain dissipates.

"You're fingers are cold," Dean says getting up. "Thanks man." Deans hand is now on Cas's shoulder.

"It's no problem, Dean." Dean doesn't remove his hand and he ends up staring at Cas's eyes.

"You're eyes are beautiful," says Dean.  _Wait. What? Did he just says that out loud? God he said that out loud. Shit fuck shit shit shit God fucking damnit!_

He had said that OUT LOUD, "I mean, they're cool. I don't know why I said that." Sam gives him a weird look. "Stop looking at me like that, they're nice eyes, they're really pretty."

"Dean stop complimenting Cas's eyes, it's weirding me out."

"It's weirding me out too!" Dean has no idea why he said that. He was thinking it, sure, but why had he said it?

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas gives him a concerned look and touches his wrist to his forehead. "He doesn't have a fever, do you feel ok?"

"I'm fine, I am hungry though. Let's gets some food!" Sam and Cas look at each other and silently agree that it will be ok for him to go. Deans rolls, "You guys act like overprotective parents with your unsaid agreements.

They go back to the same diner and place the same order, "burger and fries, and a salad for this one, please," says Dean folding the menus back up. It's not as if they needed them, they ordered the same thing almost anywhere but it was still nice to look.

"So how did the witch's lights go out? I only saw something really bright and white before passing out."

"I burned out her eyes she was about to throw another curse directed at Brian. It seemed as though she only knew one. And that was brought upon you," explained Cas

"Ok, and how is Brian?"

"He was a bit freaked about magic being real but overall he took it pretty well. He lied to the cops, I'm not entirely sure what he said but I know he left us out. He seems like an ok guy," the waitress brings their food to the table on a tray.

They all say their thanks to her but she decided to stick around a bit longer, "Hey, you busy next Friday?" She's waving her breasts in his face and is twirling her hair.

"I'm not interested, thanks though," Dean tried to free himself of of her but she doesn't budge.

"Who said I was interested, I just asked if you were busy," she's smacking her gum now and somehow was batting her eyelashes more than before.

He was starting to get annoyed at her obvious flirting. "I'm interested in someone else, not you. So back off will ya?" He hasn't meant for it to sound so harsh but he wanted her to leave. He also hadn't meant to say he was interested in someone else.

"Ok, honey. Enjoy your food," she winks before walking away.

Dean turns back to Sam, "what?" He has both of his eyebrows raised at Dean. Cas also seems a bit confused.

"Your interested in someone?" Sams teasing is evident in his voice.

"Yes." _No, he hadn't meant to say that. What? No. This is so not happening._

He tries to say that he is joking but he can't force the words. "Of course I am," he runs a hand over his face.

"Dean?" Sam has clear interest in his voice.

He attempts to force out he's just kidding but instead, "I'm not kidding!" He's frowning and completely annoyed with himself. "I think I found out what that damn witch did."

Cas asks for another container to put half of his burger in, and they head back to the motel.

As soon as they walk into the semi-decent room the three of them turn to each other. "Dean what's going on?"

"I-i think I know what's happening. I can't help what I say. It just kind of comes out. I don't know what that witch did but I'm sure it has something to do with this." Deans wide eyed expression gives Sam and Cas an idea of how much this is freaking him out.

"Are you alright?" Sam asks.

"Yes I'm fine Sammy, I just I don't know. It's like I have no filter when I talk. Even if I don't want to say something it happens."

Cas tilts his head at him, "is it making you lie?"

"The exact opposite."

"So it's forcing you to speak the truth?" Says Sam incredulously. He stops for a second and giggles, "so you really think Cas's eyes are beautiful?"

"Well yea, who wouldn't?" Dean groans dramatically and throws himself on a chair. Cas blushed a little before returning his focus on the situation?

"How do you get rid of this?" Dean had hope in his eyes when he looked at them. It seemed like Cas already knew.

"Well the witch is dead, so it should eventually wear off. It was a very powerful spell however. It might take a while to wear off." Dean puts his head in his hands.

"Sammy, if you take advantage of this I will kick you in your non existent boobs, okay?"

"Hey what about Cas," Sam puts his arms up and laughs.

"I don't expect him to do that to me, he's an angel. You're a dick." Dean gives him a small sarcastic smile before returning his head to his palm. God this is going to be hell for him.

"Yea, whatever dude. Are you tired?"

"No, but I'm a little sore. I might just lay down for a little bit and watch reruns of Dr. Sexy. DAMNIT! I need tape, hand me the tape," he gestures towards the grey duck tape on the counter.

Cas hands the tape to Dean and regrets it immediately. "Dean you can't tape your mouth shut. It's lasting effects will give you a rash. And I refuse to heal it." Cas gives Dean his best attempt at a Winchester bitch face but only results in a pouty lip.

"You're cute when you do that." Dean looks up and smiles before realizing he did it again. "God fucking fuck. Tape. Now. Please."

"Cas cute? Beautiful eyes? You ok there Dean," he purposefully avoided his brother questioning and puts two more layers of tape on his mouth. Sam tries not to laugh once the tape starts fading and his brother gains the ability to move his mouth again.

"What the hell?" Dean touches his lips. "Where did the tape go?"

"The spell seems to not let you refrain yourself from speaking. You have to be able to speak the truth at all times," he pauses, "no matter what." Deans eyes go, if possible, wider than before with fear.

"Come one man, I already knew everything about you, what the harm?"

"Not everything," Dean says with a lopsided fake smile. He curses under his breathe, "Sam, Cas can you two leave me alone for a little while so I can sort this out?"

"Of course," they say in unison.

Before Sam walks out the door he turns to Dean, "start packing up, we're leaving to go to Bobbys later. He can help us figure this out, maybe there's a way to shorten the curses time limit."

"Ok, but later. I need to shut my mouth. And you need to go so I don't open my mouth." He gives Sam a warning glance before they leave.

He needs a solution. Fast. What if he spills the information about Cas? How he thinks of pulling him into a tight embrace and not letting go, or how he wants to press his lips against Cas's, or how sometimes Cas enters his dreams in a mostly non platonic way. He's doomed. He sits on the edge of the bed stirring in his emotions until the two of them return from wherever the hell they were.

"Hey, have you packed your things?" Sam says with caution. Of course he did, it only takes 5 minutes.

"Yea," he's trying to avoid eye contact with them. It's driving him insane. The longing to kiss Cas right then and there, hes usually more than capable to push the thought away. but with him always focused on not talking about Cas makes him WANT to talk about Cas. He tries to tell himself that it's going to be ok but it's not convincing enough. He doesn't dare open his mouth, and he tries to clear his head.

"Then let's go, we can get to Bobby's in a few hours if we hurry," Sam grabs his bag to put into the trunk and Cas and Dean follow him outside.

Cas of course sits in the back, and Sams in the passenger side while Dean drives. Dean turns to them, "please, no questions."

"No way man, this is the only way I can ever get something out of you. But I'll be nice, I'll wait until we get to Bobbys," Dean glares at him and turns the radio up higher.

The only sound that fills the silence in the car is the music. Deans too tense to drum his fingers or sing along to the lyrics so he just focuses on the road ahead.

After what seemed like days they pull up to Bobbys house. Dean doesn't know whether this will be a good or bad thing. "Hey Bobby," Sam pulls the man into a hug and walks past him.

"What are you boys doin' here?"

"I was struck with a truth spell by a b- witch, ", he mutters to himself that he cant even call her a bitch. "And now we're trying to find something that will shorten the length of time the effects will wear off." Dean rolls his eyes and doesn't even bother to hide the way he's uncomfortable.

Bobby chuckles, "Why didn' you just tape your mouth shut?"

"I did but then it disappeared, the spells effects has to make everyone aware of what I'm saying, God damnit!" Dean groans and sits down.

Bobbys eyes widen in amusement, "Come on, it's not like you have anything to hide."

"Yes I do, unless this wouldn't be bothering me, FUCK," he yells in frustration. Sam actually gives him a worried look and glances at Cas who mirrors him. 

"Are you alright Dean?" Asks Cas.

"No I'm not alright, I'm trying to hide something from all of you, especially you," he throws himself back on the couch and sighs loudly. 

"What is it?" Asks Sam, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Sammy please stop asking questions," it's physically and mentally difficult to postpone the next words just enough for now. He knows it will get worse, he clenches his teeth before biting his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos!


	3. Sammy, don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles to keep his feeling for Cas a secret. He forces them to leave him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not done yet, as you can see... But I will update tomorrow and hopefully you will read! Did that rhyme? I think it did.. YAY! I accomplished unintentionally rhyming, I apologize for my lameness. This chapter is not completed but I'm hoping by the end of the day I will be finshed writing and editing it. ENJOY BTW

"Sammy, please. I," he grinds his teeth, "I can't stop. Get. Out." Deans eyes are wide, and his breathing is erratic. He's terrified of saying it out loud. Confessing his bisexuality, his infatuation with Cas, or anything. If it spills from his mouth and scares him more than anything what will he do? 

"Damnit Sammy LEAVE!" Dean yells, the other two follow Sam out and leave him. "I'm in love with Cas," he says to himself when they leave. He lets out a sigh and lays down on the couch. 

He grabs the remote and puts something on the TV to take his mind off of the curse. He knows it won't go away before he confesses something, he physically cant shut up, somethings going to slip. Hes hoping that nothing serious find its way out into the open. Does it have to major or can it be minor? He knows what he's rooting for. 

Deans passed out on the couch with the television on when they return. Cas had zapped them to the library so they could research more about the spell.

They return and Dean is asleep on the couch, snoring softly. Cas is the only one Dean won't threaten to kill when they send him to 'awaken the beast' he complies. He shakes Dean a bit to wake him, "Dean?" He whispers. Sams always wondered why he had the ability to wake him up and not him.

Dean groans a little, "what?" It sounds whiny, even to Dean but he's tired and doesn't care much

"We learned how to shorten the spell!" Cas says excitedly. 

He turns to look at them, and sits up, "well...what is it?" 

"You have to confess you're deepest secret," says Sam a bit unsure. Dean goes pale, and his hands get clammy. 

His suddenly dry throat hurts a bit when he speaks up, "I-I can't. If I dont do this how long will it take to wear off?" He gets up from the couch and walks around the room . He can't confess anything if there's nothing to confess to.

"Days, months, maybe even years. The witch might only have learned the one spell, but it was a hell of a spell,' said Bobby

He walks quickly to an unoccupied room, and closes the door behind him. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going; he just knew that he needed to separate himself from them. 

He's doesn't sit down, he walks around the room with his hands on his head trying to calm himself down. He's just as terrified as before, maybe even worse. His breathing is heavier and his eyes are wider; no matter how much he tries he can't calm his nerves. He knows he can't let them know about Cas. He can't let Cas know about Cas. He knows how stupid it sounds, like he's a preppy teenage girl afraid of telling her crush she likes him. But it's not just a small crush, he's been in love with the guy for five years now. What will Sammy think? Bobby? And especially Cas? His own reaction to his feelings weren't exactly the greatest. He's supposed to be a "ladies man" (at least that's what was expected of him) not a guy attracted to an angel in a male meat suit. It's not that he loves Cas for his vessel. His attractiveness was a bonus, but it's Cas he loves. Years?! It could go on for years?! He knows that he would definitely give away something major in that time. He tries to accept his fate that its improbable that his secret will be kept.

He's starting to feel light headed from the shallow breaths he's taking and his legs give out.

He's passed out on the floor when Sam eventually picks the lock after he hears a bang behind the door. "Dean!" Bobby and Cas run in and see Dean lying there and Cas walks up to him.

"He passed out from hyperventilation, he was having a panic attack. I assume it was a result of the requirements of the spell," Cas has a calm face but he's worried about Dean. What could be so horrible?

He grabs under Dean and carries him bridal style to the bed only a few feet away. Sam snickers at his brother but stops quickly when Cas turns to glare at him. He clears his throat and returns his face to the concerned state it was in. "Is he going to be alright?" Bobby asks.

"Yes, he will wake up later. If anything is wrong when he wakes up I will heal him, obviously."

Cas stays behind to make sure Dean is ok while the other two leave to get some food from the diner to bring back. Cas sits on the chair that's a few feet away from the bed and awaits Sams and Bobbys arrival.

An hour later the house is filled with a burger scented aroma. Sams carrying two bags filled with greasy food, the smell lures Cas out of the room for a few minutes to greet them. "Is Dean still passed out?" Asks Bobby, who grabs a styrofoam container out of one of the bags. 

"He's still sleeping yes, I'm thinking of waking him so he can eat," Cas turns back into the small room. He shakes his shoulders a bit, and whispers his name softly until he wakes up.

"Cas?"

"Sam and Bobby brought food," Cas motions towards the door. 

"What happened? Why was I sleeping," he sits up.

"You had a panic attack and were hyperventilating; which led to you passing out. I carried you to the bed and you've been unconscious ever since." Dean goes red when Cas said he carried him but he tries to brush it off.

"How long have I been out?"

"About an hour," Dean shrugs his shoulders, not that bad he thinks.

Dean stands up and heads to the door with Cas behind him. The scent of grease filled meat reached his nose and his mouth started watering, "How do you feel, boy?" Bobby asks.

"I'm fine, but I'm hungry. Did you pick me up anything?" Sam hands him a wrapped burger and a package of fries. "Thanks."

He sits down next to Sam, "So uh Dean," he clears his throat, "are you uh ready to tell us."

"No," he said right after. He pays attention to only his food and doesn't look them in the eye. 

"Why not?" Bobbys asks, it's the closest thing he gets to concern.

Dean tries to cover his mouth before it opens, "I'm scared." He pauses still not making eye contact.

"Well what would you be scared for? You hunt literal monsters and you're afraid of telling us somthin'?" Bobby takes a swig of his beer and thumps Dean on the back of his head. Dean smiles a little before it fades, he has no idea how they will react. 

"What do you mean how we will react?"  _Shit did I say that outloud?_

"How you'll react to who I'm in love with," the spell makes these words sound like they're carefree coming out of him mouth but his face gives it away. He's grateful at least for being able to moderate how much information comes out, he stopped Cas's name from escaping.

"In love?!" Sam asks incredulously.

"Yes," DAMNIT. Shut up Dean. He can't tell his brother or Bobby or Cas. He just can't. He's not ready. A voice in his head reminds him it has been 5 years but still. He has fear in his eyes, and its evident in his voice. 

"Since when?" Bobby asked who's now completely interested.

"5 years," he smacks his hand to his forehead and brings it down his face.

"5 years Dean? And we have to find out with a truth spell? This better be good," Sam seems genuinely offended by this. "So, who's the 'lucky' girl?" If possible Deans eyes go even wider and his breath more shallow.

"Not a girl," his voice cracks and his Adam's apple bobs at his words. He can feel their eyes on him, he looks up and sees Sams wide eyes and Bobbys smirk.

"You're....gay?" Sam asks, carefully.

"No! I mean, no. I still uh well, bi?" It sounds weird to say out loud, especially to his family. Fuck fuck fuck this is actually happening. He hadn't even realized Cas was still there and his breathing picked up again.

"It's ok Dean," Sam puts a hand on his shoulder. "Who are you in love with," his words are slow and he's looking at Bobby who has a small smile playing on his face.

Deans eyes dance over to the angle for a split second before he says, "Cas." His Adam's apple is still bobbing and the silence in the room is deafening.

He looks at them again, Sam has a smile on his face and Bobby has an even bigger smirk.

"I knew it!" Bobby says louder than expected. Both Sam and Dean turn to him, their faces covered with disbelief. Although Dean has a bubble of anxiety slowly growing in the pit of his stomach. "What? Yes, I was born at night but it sure as hell wasn't last night. I noticed a couple years ago, but I didn't know you've been pining over him for 5 goddamn years!" Bobbys still smiling which makes Dean a little more comfortable, but he's still on the edge of having another panic attack if Sam doesn't say anything soon.

He looks over to see if Cas was still standing by the doorway but he's disappeared. He drops his head on the table only narrowly missing the food. "It's ok Dean."

Dean gets up from the table, grabs the keys and walks right out the door. He tries to find the nearest bar and immediately goes inside. He orders 4 shots when he sits down.

"Something wrong honey?" The voice is soft but has an edge to it, almost as if the owner of it is kind but treads carefully at their words. He looks up and sees a middle aged attractive bartender. Her hair is blonde, and her eyes green. 

"No, I'm fine." His sentence is short and to the point. He wants to be left alone with some whiskey. 

"Rough day?" 

"No. I said I'm  _fine_." He puts more emphasis on his words to make sure she leaves him alone.

Thankfully she gets the hint and leaves after refilling his glass. He's left with only his thoughts of Cas and the alcohol in his hand. Which, sadly, is an often combination. What does Cas think of him now? The pathetic human who can't fall in love with anyone of his own species? He groans and downs the rest of his drink. Did he already know? He knows the feeling isn't mutual but he expected maybe something less painful? At least he knows the spell is worn off. He was easily able to lie to the bartender about him being 'fine'.

It's a big relief that Sam and Bobby accept him but it was Cas he worried about most. The weight lifted off of his shoulders from his brother and father figure seemed pointless considering the weight seemed to double in result of Cas. He can't ignore the sinking feeling that hasn't gone away since he left. He'll come back right? He always does, he tries to reassure himself. But what if he doesn't?

It's unlike him to be so involved in this and not ignore his feelings. He usually pushes aside his thoughts and drowns them with any alcoholic substance he can find. But now it's a sickening mix of both. He doesn't know how long he stayed in the bar, but the next thing he knows it's dark outside. The time swept passed him, the thought of Cas is still lingering in his head when he walks back to Bobbys. He's still too drunk to drive but his subconscious sobered him up enough to be able to find his way back. The sound of the keys to Baby in his pocket is the only noise he's aware of on his walk. Everything else is blocked out. Thankfully theres no one outside to witness the shame he felt for throwing up on the side of the road.

The waves of emotion keep flaring up, at first it was sickening loneliness, then confusion, anger, saddness, and back the empty pit in his stomach that reminded him Cas would never love him back. He wanted to curse himself for getting so emotional about it, but 5 years built up just to crash and burn is a whole of a hell lot to handle. The door to Bobbys is locked and he has to bang on the door for 5 minutes before Sam opens it. With one look at his brothers drunken state and knows he shouldn't say anything. Dean walks with a slight angle to the sofa and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. The alcohol in his system is responsible for his dreamless rest.

Dean opens his eyes and regrets it almost instantly, his skull is pounding behind his eyes. His throat feels dry and his eyes are glazed over.

He puts his hand over his eyes, trying to block out light. He doesn't dare check the time, it will only worsen his headache. "You alright, man?" The sound of Sams voice is enough to send a shocking amount of pain through his head. 

"'M fine," Dean mumbles. His other hand is now in his hair, attempting to massage the pain away. It's useless, he knows, but it helps for the time being. 

The mooses' loud footsteps carried him into the kitchen to grab Dean a glass of water and some medicine. 

Dean spends the next 6 hours nursing his hangover. He didn't even wake up until 10 so he's laying there until around 5 that night. Bobby had already greeted him and Sam has been helping his brother, carefully avoiding Cas's name or the confession Dean made yesterday. 

Normally he would just endure through the pain but he gave himself the day to stew in his emotions. The constant thought of Cas didn't do anything but make his pain worse but he couldn't help it. 

Dean gets up for more water and he sees Sam sitting at the table reading some book. "Hey Sammy?" His voice is hoarse and shakey and he has a small limp to his walk. 

"How are you feeling?" Sams concerned puppy dog eyes search his face for a give away.

"I'm good," he's lying through his teeth but he doesn't want his brother to be aware that he's heartbroken. He's Dean fricken Winchester, he shouldn't even be heartbroken. He could have anyone. Literally. A tiny voice in the back of his head reminds him he doesn't want just anyone, he wants Cas.

"So I see the spell wore off," he pauses for a second and watches Deans solemn eyes. "It's going to be okay, it's Cas, he'll show up eventually."

Dean only nods, he makes a cup of coffee and goes to sit back down on the couch. He turns on the TV and an obnoxiously loud Ad is playing. Something about hair cream for down under. With a small shriek he changes the channel. Why? Why the hell would someone want- not even gonna think about it. He shivers and continues flipping through the channels. 

Sams chuckling as he comes to sit next to him, "why the hell did you have the volume up so high?" Dean asks with disbelief plastered across his face.

"I didn't!" He put his hands up in surrender, "I swear!" The small smile let's Dean know he so did it and is an asshole little brother.

"Yea, sure," his words are dripping with sarcasm. He's proud that he at least had enough energy to show that much.


	4. Cas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Cas shows up and explains... It's going to be ok between them, but it takes a while to get them to talk about it. The whole conversation about defining the relationship is towards the end. Dean also find it isnt as weird as he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, I have FINALLY finished with this chapter! I am going to continue writing this on wattpad but not here! My name is @idontlikepeolple

Bobby and Sam keep trying to coax Dean to go out on a hunt or at least do something. He's been moping for over a week. In Sams opinion he's in desperate need of a shower, he smells of alcohol and sweat. 

Dean has been waking up with nightmares almost every night, which isn't too odd, except they're all about Cas. Sam keeps trying to get him to talk about them with him, but there's not a snowballs chance in hell he would tell him brother about waking up in a cold sweat over the thought of Cas not returning. It scares him shitless and even when he tries to not let it get to him, the thoughts find a crack in the wall he's built up. Soon it's a flood of emotion, intense feelings of abandonment, and loneliness. Even if Cas doesn't love him back, he still wants him around, no matter how much it hurt. He'd have Cas anyway he could. If he would just show the fuck up. He takes another swig of the almost empty beer bottle in his hand before setting it down. He debates with himself about bathing. He ponders the thought for a while before settling with brushing his teeth. The taste of stale beer and morning breath is becoming intolerable. 

He sighs and wills himself off the lumpy couch towards the bathroom. He waddled slightly, mostly because he's hasn't been used to being on his legs. He lays down most of the time. 

Dean grabs the blue and white tooth brush and spreads a bit more toothpaste on it then he normally would. He sighs at the minty taste of it and looks up into the mirror. He jumps back in surprised and his eyes go a bit wider for a second. 

In his reflection Cas is behind him in his usual attire. He looks back and sees he's alone, he immediately spits out the remaining toothpaste and throws his brush in the sink not even bothering to clean up the mess he left on the mirror.

He's angry, correction, he's pissed. "Why the hell did Cas leave again?! Why couldn't he stay and atleast explain to me! He didn't feel the same way get that! He could've EASILY said he wasn't into him! BUT NO! He had to go and leave me trying to figure out what the hell was wrong!" Deans yelling at nothing in particular. 

It makes him feel a little better and the tension in his shoulders dissipated slightly. 

"I'm sorry," the gravelly voice wouldn't have been heard if the room was any louder than the silence it's at now. 

Dean turns around and his green eyes met blue, "Cas?" His voice is quiet and full of disbelief.

"I'm sorry," he repeated a little louder. 

"What the hell man?!" Dean shoves Cas and stand back, "Why did you just leave! You didn't even explain why the fuck you didn't come back! Where have you been!?" Dean yells at Cas and his words get harsher by the minute. Though his voice is filled with anger, he still hopes that Cas will stay and explain everything. 

"I'm so sorry," Cas is still maintaining eye contact before he quickly shuts his eyes and leaps forward. His chapped lips smashed into Deans, crushing both pairs. Dean stills, but doesn't push him off, it takes him a minute to process that Cas is kissing him. Before he can return the gesture Cas steps back. His face is flushed and his mouth is swollen. Although it wasn't a long kiss, Cas pressed his lips hard onto Deans. 

"Cas?" Deans face is plastered with disbelief, did Cas really just kiss him? Was he okay with that? He was just yelling at inanimate objects about him. Now he wanted to pull Cas into a heated kiss and not let go. Sam and Bobby had gone out on another beer run ten minutes ago and shouldn't be back for another 15 atleast. 

This time it's Dean who steps forward, he grabs the guilt ridden angel and pulls him forward. He puts his hand on the side of Cas's face and quickly pressed his mouth to Cas's. It wasn't as rough as Cas made it, but it was filled with just as much emotion. Dean puts all of his balled up feelings into kissing him. Cas's lips are slightly rough, but they feel smooth against his own. They move their mouths together for a while before pulling back a second so they could catch their breath. Soon they are pulled back into the kiss, Dean licks Cas's bottom lip, asking permission and Cas opens his mouth immediately. He's searching Cas's mouth with eagerness. Cas, who is returning the favor, whimpered slightly. At some point Deans hand ended up in Cas's hair and was tugging at it slightly. The already wild sex hair was going to be even further of a mess. He didn't care, he just kept licking the inside of Cas's mouth. Both of Cas's hands were searching deans body, until reaching his neck. After Dean sucks slightly of the end of Cas's tongue they break apart. Both of their breathing is ragged. Dean looks into Cas's eyes and just stares. Both pairs of eyes were searching the other for some sort of indication. Dean can still feel the press of Cas's lips against his own, mixed with the now calm breathing. They pull back, and remove their touching foreheads which were still against each other. 

"Why did you go, Cas?" Deans voice is filled with emotion. Apparently it hadn't all left him when they were kissing. 

"I was scared," he said honestly.

"Why?" Dean was searching Cas's face for a give away. 

"Of what the others might think," he takes a a pause and breathes. "I- I thought they would think less of me for having feelings for someone that wasn't another angel. Of course not your family, but my brothers, their judgment is very crucial in heaven." His face didn't have the same passion as it had a moment ago and Dean wanted to help any way he could to make sure it made another appearance.

Dean grabs Cas's face in his hands again, and softly presses his lips to Cas's. It's short lived but it still puts a smile on his face so Dean considers it a victory.

"I wished I stayed, I didn't think it would affect you this much, I'm so sorry Dean. I'm sorry," his voice is filled with regret and saddness.

"You're here now, let's not talk about that right now, okay?" Cas nods and although Dean isn't necessarily affectionate he grabs Cas and just holds on to him for a while. He's wanted to do this for such a long time that he audibly sighs at the feeling of Cas in his arms. 

They sit there until he eventually dozes off, Sam and Bobby took longer than he had expected. Cas who is still awake is tangled in Deans arms when they walk though the door. 

He isn't paying much attention to them when they go into the living room. He's more focused on the tuft of hair in the back of Deans head. It's more entertaining than he would've expected, and it even manages to pull a few small laughs out of him. 

Soon enough Dean wakes up because of the gentle vibration running through Cas's chest each time he laughs. 

The light from outside was seeping through the curtains which slightly illuminated the room. During his sleep be must have moved around because Cas was the one who held him. His body laid against Cas's chest, it's far more comfortable than he could've imagined. 

Cas had a smile playing on his face, it sent a warm feeling throughout his body that made him forget where he was, and the only thing that he focused on was Cas.

When he was brought back from his entranced state he looks at the time. It was only 5:00, he fell asleep pretty early. He hadn't been doing much yesterday except the whole ordeal with Cas, it just mentally exhausted him. His eyes were hooded because of the light when he looked back at the Angel beside him. 

He reaches over just a little and pecks him on the lips. He knows they need to talk about everything that has happened but he wants to enjoy things in the moment. After everything, he's the one who gets to get hold by Cas or the other way around. Somehow, he was lucky enough.

The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, it was filled with happy and contentness. That was until it was interrupted but a now flustered younger brother. 

"Oh uh sorry," Sam hurries until the kitchen and both Dean and Cas laugh. They get up from their not-so-comfortable position on the couch and meet Sam who's already sitting with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Cas?" His voice is unsure.

"Hello Sam, how are you?"

"I'm fine," he pauses for a second and contemplated whether he should ask this question. "Where have you been?"

"I went to a small stranded Island near Florida," he said smoothly.

Sams dumbfounded expression almost makes Dean laugh. He calmed down a bit at Deans reaction but was still curious as to why he left, "why?"

"I was scared, and I needed a nice place to think. The constant seagull dropping were the only downside," he shrugged his shoulders as it were the least complicated thing to imagine.

This time it's both of them trying to hold back a laugh, "Dude, you were covered in bird shit?" 

"Maybe," he grabs himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the opposite side Sam was on. Although he didn't need anything to wake him up, because he didn't sleep, he still enjoyed the bitter sweet taste of the coffee and the sweetness of the vanilla creamer. It warms his hands as he hold it, and he takes a long gulp. It burns a bit on the way down but other than that it's satisfying. 

Dean sits in between the two not long after. He holds a bigger mug than them, even though he most likely had more sleep than Sam. He also enjoys the taste, but he likes it black.

Normal conversation resumed and Sam stopped sending worried glances Deans way. The three of them waited for Bobby before they went out to pick up some food. Turns out the man wanted nothing, and Dean huffed about it being pointless all the way to the diner. He only quieted down when he turned on a random Metalica song, his complaints were drowned out by the loud music and his thumb tapping on the steering wheel.

They pulled up to a semi-old looking building with tables in the front. as they expected the diner smelled like pancake syrup and grease. A few people occupied it, a fairly young couple sat at one of the booths and a tired man sitting at the counter by himself with a cup of coffee. The trio sit as far away from the annoyingly sweet pair as they could. Sam sat at the opposite side of the booth while Dean and Cas occupied the other side. it made him happy that now, even if the relationship was undefined, he could grab the angels under the table. he even had a badly hidden, goofy smile, playing on his face while he ordered. 

The waitress must of mistaken it as flirting and winked at him before she went to go place the order. Dont get him wrong, if it were a different circumstance he wouldve been hiting on her so fast it would make her head spin. He didnt even notice her low-cut shirt and the way she waved her hips as she walked away. 

"So, since Dean has clearly recovered from the uh," he shifted in his seat, "predicament, maybe we should start looking for another case?" hes sipping on his coffee while he waits for their response.

"I guess, when do you want to start looking?" Dean is still holding Cas's hand under the table, it isnt something he would normally do, but the way he rubs his thumb over his hand feels natural. It doesnt bother him, like he thought it would, its actually pleasant.

"Tomorrow, I think we should do something today, we can pull Bobby away from his house and the four of us could go out instead of drinking stale beers in front of the TV."

"Sounds like a good idea I guess, beats sitting on the couch. Ive had enough of its lumpiness," he said referring to the multiple days he spent lying there. Cas had a guilty half smile 'smile' on his face. Dean rubs his thumb over his hand to reassure him that its ok.

Bobby had called them before they left, and asked if they could pick up something for him to eat. With an eye roll from Dean, they grab him a burger before walking to the car. 

Cas still sat in the back but every few minutes he would look in the mirror and smile at him. His eyes always seemed to be waiting for his own, they just pretended Sam didn't notice. 

They brought Bobby back some food, and tried to decide what they were going to do that day. Everyone attempted to come up with something, even Cas suggested they go and watch the bees. 

In the end they agreed to watch a movie, which didn't go very well. They couldn't decide on a movie when they got there. The four of them just left and went home. 

They laughed at themselves, for trying to be normal. Dean joked about how it sounded like a bad joke: A drunk, a giant, a man, and an angel, walk into a theater. Sam chuckles and takes a sip of his beer. They just watched something on TV, to Deans disgust. Half way through 'Star Treck' he leaves to go outside.

Cas follows short after, he sits next to Dean on one of the cars in the yard. He has a beer in his hand and is looking over the rest of the junky cars. He sees Cas walk over and he smiles largely. 

"Dean, what are we?" He didn't expect him to be blunt about it. He didn't actually know either so he just answered with a question.

"What do you want to be?" He knows the situation had taken a serious turn and he put his drink down. He knew exactly what he wanted Cas to be to him, but even if Cas didn't want that, he would have him anyway he could.

"I would like to-," he pauses and think for a second, tilting his head in the process. "I would like to be in a relationship with you, Dean."

He smiles in return, "me too." He steps forward and pulls Cas into a heated kiss. It's only the third time he's done this but it seems to get better each time. Cas's chapped lips pushed against his, and it has as much passion as it had before. It was sloppy and Dean loved every imperfection of it, because it's Cas, Cas is making the mistakes. Because Cas is kissing him. It's more than butterflies in his stomach, it's like giant birds flying around and hitting his insides. He smiles against Cas's mouth and licks his bottom lip. Cas opens his mouth eagerly and allows Deans tongue to search his mouth.

He didn't even notice the small chuckle behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have FINALLY finished with this chapter and I will still continue this story... But only on wattpad! I'm sorry, my name is @idontlikepeolple 
> 
> Please leave kudos and leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos! Tell me in the comments anything you have to say about this, I want to work more on it, and get better please!


End file.
